Voûte Céleste
by Catie147
Summary: Dans l'infini de la Voie Lactée se trouvent les Trois belles d'été. Altaïr est froide, comme Bellatrix. Déneb est brillante, comme Andromeda. Et Véga étincelle, comme Narcissa. Ensemble, elles sont la constellation fière et pure de la famille Black.
1. 1 - Impasse

**Note d'auteur** : Hello tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau recueil ! J'ai choisi de rassembler ici tous mes textes à propos des soeurs Black, écrits durant les Nuits HPF. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, il s'agit d'écrire sur un thème donné, en une heure, de 20h jusqu'à 3h du matin. Je participe aux Nuits depuis plusieurs années et j'ai déjà publié quelques textes sur les soeurs Black dans un autre recueil, que vous pourrez retrouver sur HPFanfiction. J'ai choisi de ne pas les publier ici à cause de leur ancienneté. Les textes rassemblés de ce recueil datent tout au plus de janvier 2017. :) Il s'agit essentiellement de textes courts, qui excèdent rarement 1000 mots, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même !

Voici donc le premier texte de ce recueil, écrit en janvier dernier sur le thème "Impasse".

* * *

Elle était dans une impasse. Prise au piège. Face à ce mur aveugle, ce choix impossible. Fuir ou rester. Le bonheur ou le mensonge. Vivre sa vie ou mourir dans sa cage dorée. Ted ou sa famille.

Debout devant sa valise pleine, Andromeda ne pouvait se résoudre à la fermer. Parce qu'alors sa décision serait définitive. Elle n'avait pas pris grand-chose. Elle avait laissé au placard ses belles robes, ses corsets, ses jolies chaussures vernis, ses bijoux hors de prix. Toutes ces choses auxquelles elle ne tenait pas vraiment. Des objets insignifiants. De la poudre aux yeux.

Elle n'avait emballé que quelques petits objets. Le tout tenait dans son sac à dos. Quelques lettres échangées avec ses sœurs du temps de Poudlard. Une montre que lui avait offerte Bella. Des boucles d'oreille dont Cissy lui avait fait cadeau. Un petit journal intime datant de son enfance à la couverture cornée. Une fleur fanée du premier bouquet que Ted lui avait donné.

Andromeda releva brusquement la tête lorsque quelqu'un gratta à la porte. Elle dissimula aussitôt son sac dans son armoire et attendit. Mais la porte restait résolument close. Hésitante, elle traversa sa chambre, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans l'épais tapis persan. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le battant, personne ne se tenait sur le seuil. Son cœur s'enfonça dans sa poitrine.

Durant quelques instants, elle avait espéré qu'il s'agisse de Narcissa.

Mais Cissy ne viendrait pas. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle partait. Et elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Alors qu'elle allait la laisser derrière pour toujours. C'était sûrement ça qui la retenait encore ici. Cissy.

Andromeda retourna à la fenêtre. Elle voyait la silhouette de Ted près du portail en fer forgé. Il avait dit qu'il l'attendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Le temps qu'elle prenne la décision. Celle de s'enfuir avec lui. Le poids de ce choix pesait plus lourd que jamais sur ses épaules.

Il avait été facile de dire avec insouciance, dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, qu'elle le suivrait au bout du monde. A présent, elle voyait avec acuité tout ce qu'elle allait perdre. Le confort, la sécurité. Et surtout ses sœurs, qu'elle abandonnait aux ténèbres. Est-ce que son amour pour Ted valait-il vraiment le coup de tout abandonner ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimerait pour toujours ? Est-ce qu'elle ne regretterait pas son choix ? Trop d'interrogations qui lui embrouillaient l'esprit.

Dans son dos, la porte grinça. Elle l'entendit distinctement cette fois-ci. Elle se retourna, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Cissy se tenait devant elle, sa peau blanche et ses cheveux pâles prenant une couleur lunaire sous la lumière de l'astre.

Mais plus que tout, ce furent ses yeux qui lui brisèrent le cœur. Deux lacs bleus qui hurlaient « Ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas ».

S'enfuir et laisser un morceau de son cœur derrière elle ou abandonner son amour et avoir le cœur brisé quand même ?

Même si elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se l'avouer, elle avait fait son choix. Ted l'attendait.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! J'espère que ce premier texte vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :) Je pense publier une fois par semaine, j'espère que ça vous convient. Je vous dis donc à lundi prochain, bonne semaine à tous ! :D


	2. 2 - Désintégrée

**Note d'auteur** : Merci à **debralovelove** pour sa review ! :D

Voici un petit texte très court sur Bellatrix, sur le thème "Désintégrée", écrit en janvier 2017. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

* * *

Elle avait la sensation que tout son corps se désintégrait. Qu'il se dissolvait en un millier de particules. Son cœur se brisait, s'effritait, tombait en poussière. On venait de lui arracher sa vie. Sa raison d'être.

Elle n'était plus qu'une poupée désarticulée, égarée dans une sombre nuit sans étoiles. Sans but ni objectif. Une marionnette sans âme.

Elle trébuchait, elle tombait, elle s'écorchait. Elle n'avait plus rien pour se rattraper. Il l'avait laissée. Elle était perdue sans lui. Sans sa force et sa puissance pour la guider. Elle était livrée à elle-même.

Et soudain, dans le brouillard de ses sens, un nom.

— Répète.

Elle s'accroche aux robes de Rabastan. Elle le secoue. Elle a les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle ressemble à une possédée.

— Répète !

Elle hurle. Au bord du désespoir. De la folie. A moins qu'elle y soit déjà complètement plongée.

Pâle, le regard fuyant, son beau-frère semble effrayé par son attitude. Elle ne fait que crisper ses mains davantage sur le tissu rêche.

— Tu as parlé des Londubat.

Il hoche un menton tremblant, sans comprendre pourquoi elle semble soudain si extatique.

Bellatrix le lâche et se redresse. Elle voit une lumière au bout du tunnel. Une lueur d'espoir qui éclaire le puits sans fond où elle se trouve.

— Ils étaient proches des Potter, murmure-t-elle.

Les trois autres la regardent. Ils ne comprennent pas. Mais dans sa tête, tout est soudain très clair. Les Londubat étaient proches des Potter. Ils étaient de puissants Aurors. Ils doivent savoir, eux. Comment le petit bébé a pu défaire son maître adoré. Et surtout, comment le ramener. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était impossible.

Elle sort sa baguette et la caresse presque amoureusement. Elle leur arrachera cette information. De gré ou de force.

— Ils savent comment le ramener, susurre-t-elle.

Elle n'en doute pas. Elle est sûre d'elle, il ne peut en être autrement. Son raisonnement lui semble imparable. Elle part devant, d'un pas décidé. Et ils la suivent, comme de gentils petits toutous.

Elle qui se sentait si perdue quelques instants plus tôt a la sensation d'être enfin entière. L'espoir qui pulse dans son cœur a réparé son corps désintégré en mille morceaux.

Il reviendra, elle le sait. Et il la récompensera pour avoir été sa plus fidèle Mangemort.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! J'espère que ce texte vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :) Bonne semaine à tous et à lundi prochain !


	3. 3 - Ciel étoilé

**Note d'auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un petit texte sur Narcissa écrit pendant la nuit de janvier. Cette fois-ci, je ne me suis pas inspirée d'un thème écrit, mais de l'image suivante, qui est de Charlie-Bowater sur DA : 2095/f/2016/213/e/8/the_old_astronomer_by_charlie_

J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Camillebibi** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait super plaisir ! :D *hug*

* * *

Il faisait froid ce soir-là. Debout près de la balustrade du balcon, Narcissa offrait son visage à la brise fraîche, les yeux fermés. Elle avait échappé aux bruissements des robes, au tintement des coupes de champagne, aux rires faux qui résonnaient de toutes parts et aux félicitations qui lui écorchaient les oreilles pour se réfugier ici.

Le calme de la nuit lui faisait du bien. Ici, elle n'étendait rien d'autre qu'un vague brouhaha. Elle n'avait plus à supporter le regard perçant de sa mère, la main protectrice de Lucius dans le bas de son dos ou les soupirs dédaigneux de Bella. Son aînée avait toujours détesté ce genre de réceptions. Mais elle avait dû faire un effort aujourd'hui. Pour les fiançailles des futurs époux Malefoy.

Narcissa ouvrit les yeux et leva son visage vers le ciel, parsemé de centaines d'étoiles qui brillaient de mille feux. Devant l'immensité de cette voûte, elle se sentait prise au piège dans son cocon. Comme si l'infinité de l'univers lui faisait prendre conscience de sa minuscule personne et de la cage dorée qui l'entourait.

Elle mourait d'envie d'enlever sa robe. Ou tout du moins de desserrer la gaine qui lui étranglait la taille et la poitrine. Elle s'était habillée en blanc ce soir. Selon les souhaits de sa mère. Car elle était une jeune fille pure. C'était du moins ce que Druella croyait. Si elle était si pure, pourquoi se complaisait-elle dans le péché et le mensonge ?

Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'Andromeda s'était enfuie. Elle s'était volatilisée. Comme ça. Lors d'une nuit étoilée comme celle-ci. Elle avait disparu alors qu'ils dormaient tous, pour rejoindre les bras de cet infâme Né-Moldu. Ce Sang-de-bourbe qui avait osé lui arracher sa sœur.

Elle l'avait vue avant qu'elle parte. Elle avait osé lui proposer de venir avec elle. De fuir sa famille, de traîner le nom des Black dans la boue. Elle n'avait pu que la regarder s'éloigner par la fenêtre sans rien faire.

Elle avait menti à sa famille. Elle ne leur avait jamais rien dit de cette proposition. Même pas à Bella. Et à présent, elle mentait constamment. En faisant comme si Andy n'avait jamais existé, comme si tout allait bien, alors qu'elle avait ce trou à la place du cœur. Et pourtant elle ne regrettait pas sa décision. Parce qu'elle n'était pas courageuse. Elle était trop lâche pour tout abandonner derrière elle. Son confort, son fiancé, son statut.

Elle n'était pas pure. Elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Alors cette soirée pour officialiser ses fiançailles avec Lucius, elle lui semblait si futile. Elle avait envie de vomir les compliments sur sa beauté, sa robe, son bonheur, l'hypocrisie et la fausseté de leurs invités. Elle aimait Lucius et elle serait heureuse avec lui. C'était ce qu'elle voulait penser en tout cas. Mais ces mondanités lui paraissaient insupportables. Surtout avec la pensée d'Andy qui ne la lâchait pas, si obsédante. Son absence se faisait sentir plus qu'aucun autre soir. Parce que si elle avait été là, elle l'aurait comprise, elle l'aurait soutenue.

— Qu'est-ce tu fais toute seule ici ? Tout le monde te cherche.

Narcissa réagit à peine à la soudaine venue de son aînée. Bellatrix la rejoignit près de la rambarde et jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel, étonnée de la voir si absorbée dans ses pensées.

— Tout va bien ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Non, ça ne va pas bien. Voici ce que Narcissa aurait voulu répondre. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle sourit, qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle avance dans sa vie. Alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était pleurer sa sœur, lui parler, lui écrire, se confier à elle, comme elle le faisait auparavant.

Mais Bellatrix ne comprendrait pas cela. Andy était morte à ses yeux. Depuis longtemps.

— Ca va très bien, affirma-t-elle.

Elle mentait si facilement maintenant. Ca ne demandait presque plus aucun effort.

— Tu devrais rejoindre la salle de réception dans ce cas. Mère te cherche.

— Pars devant, j'arrive tout de suite.

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard étonné mais n'insista pas. Elle tourna les talons et la laissa seule sur la terrasse déserte.

Le silence qui enveloppa Narcissa de nouveau l'apaisa. Elle inspira profondément, comme pour glaner quelques onces de courage avant de replonger dans la fosse aux lions.

Elle leva une dernière fois sa tête vers le ciel. Si elle se concentrait assez et qu'elle vidait son esprit de toute pensée parasite, elle avait l'impression de se laisser happer par le vide. Et si elle tendait la main, elle pouvait presque toucher les étoiles. Ces points brillants collés sur la voûte céleste. A portée de main.

Ses doigts blancs s'agitèrent sous ses yeux égarés. Son geste fit scintiller le diamant sur son annulaire gauche. Il ne fallut pas plus pour la ramener brutalement à la réalité. Sur Terre. Loin de l'oubli que lui procurait cet immense ciel étoilé.

Lorsque Narcissa tourna les talons pour regagner le manoir, les bras nus frissonnants de froid, elle laissa derrière elle un petit objet qui brillait sous la lumière de la lune. Un collier en argent discret, au bout duquel pendait une fleur. Un narcisse.

Le dernier cadeau qu'Andy lui avait glissé au creux de la main avant de s'envoler.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. :)


	4. 4 - Nostalgie

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **debralovelove** et **Zofra** pour leurs reviews ! *hug*

Voici un petit texte écrit lors de la Nuit de mars 2017, sur le thème "Nostalgie" et centré sur Andromeda, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

* * *

Il fait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui. Les Tonks se sont installés sur la terrasse pour manger, dans le but de profiter le plus possible du soleil rayonnant qui illumine la campagne anglaise, pour la première fois depuis de longs mois.

La petite Nymphadora, assise dans sa chaise haute, babille devant son père en agitant ses petites mains roses. Elle n'a que deux ans mais ses dons de Métamorphomage sont déjà particulièrement développés pour son jeune âge. Ses cheveux ne cessent de changer de couleur, passant d'un brun terne à un rose éclatant, en passant par un rouge profond ou un vert très clair. Ted l'amuse en agitant des morceaux de clémentines et elle ne cesse de rire, son large sourire dévoilant ses minuscules dents blanches.

— 'Core, 'core, réclamait-elle.

Andromeda, assise de l'autre côté de la table, les regarde d'un air absent. Elle ne parvient pas à se joindre à leurs jeux aujourd'hui. C'est trop dur. Garder une façade sereine l'est tout autant. Elle pensait être forte et pouvoir traverser cette journée sans mal. Mais elle se trompait.

— Tout va bien, Meda ?

Elle s'arrache à sa contemplation de la salière pour planter son regard dans celui de Ted. Il fronce les sourcils d'un air inquiet, ignorant la petite qui continue de crier « 'core, p'pa, 'core ! ».

— Tout va bien, lui promet-elle.

Elle ne veut pas l'alarmer. Alors elle sourit doucement, agite sa baguette pour rassembler les assiettes sales et les emmène à la cuisine, parfaitement calme, comme si de rien n'était. Elle sent toujours son regard sur ses omoplates lorsqu'elle disparaît à l'intérieur de la maison.

Lorsqu'elle est seule dans la cuisine, elle se permet de craquer. Juste un tout petit peu. Elle en a bien le droit aujourd'hui. Elle laisse couler ses larmes, agrippée au rebord de l'évier, la gorge étreinte par les regrets.

— C'est aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sursaute et se redresse aussitôt d'un air coupable. Elle essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche et se retourne pour faire face à son mari. Ted se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, Nymphadora sur la hanche droite, le front plissé par l'inquiétude. Elle sait que ça ne sert à rien de lui mentir. Il devine toujours quand ça ne va pas.

— Oui, c'est aujourd'hui, chuchote-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

— Tu veux y aller ?

Andromeda fixe son regard dans le sien et le soutient de longs instants. Elle sait ce qu'il veut entendre, ce qu'elle est censée dire. Mais ce n'est pas ce dont elle a envie. Elle veut lui dire oui, lui dire que ça la bouffe de l'intérieur, qu'elle a besoin de les voir. De la voir. Mais ce serait lui faire du mal inutilement. Elle doit ravaler tout ça. Ses regrets, ses rancunes, sa mélancolie. Elle a tourné la page il y a plusieurs années de cela, maintenant.

— Non, pas du tout. Je suis juste… nostalgique.

Ted hoche le menton, pas dupe. Mais il ne dit rien. Il sait que ce serait inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Alors il ouvre juste les bras et Andromeda se réfugie contre lui. Elle sait que ce n'est pas bien. Qu'elle ne devrait pas pleurer pour eux, par une si belle journée d'été. Elle devrait profiter de sa famille. Sa vraie famille. Mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Bientôt, les larmes coulent sur ses joues et trempent le pull de son mari. Et Ted la réconforte, d'une voix douce qui lui serre la gorge plus encore. C'est injuste pour lui. Elle lui avait promis que plus jamais elle ne pleurerait sur son passé. Et elle détestait rompre ses promesses.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour anniversaire de sa fuite. Quatre ans qu'elle a tout plaqué derrière elle, renié sa famille, son héritage, qu'elle a jeté sa vie aux oubliettes pour s'en construire une nouvelle aux côtés de Ted. Les autres années, ça ne lui a rien fait ou presque.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'est aussi le jour du mariage de Narcissa. Elle sait que Mère l'a fait exprès. Que c'est un signe qu'elle lui envoie. Pour lui faire mal. Et ça marche. Parce que Cissy, sa petite Cissy, elle lui manque tant. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qu'elle regrette de sa vie d'avant, c'est sa sœur, sa chère petite sœur qu'elle adore. La pensée de la savoir mariée à Lucius Malefoy la rebute, mais elle n'y peut rien. En revanche, la perspective de son mariage sans qu'elle-même soit présente lui est insupportable.

Alors elle s'agrippe à Ted, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il est sa seule bouée de sauvetage à présent. Lui et leur petite Dora. Il faut qu'elle tire un trait sur le passé. Qu'elle se concentre sur le présent et qu'elle avance. Qu'elle fasse taire cette nostalgie qui empoisonne ses pensées. Parce que Narcissa n'est plus la Cissy qu'elle a connu. Elle doit faire disparaître cette boule dans sa gorge qui l'étouffe.

Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Derrière ses paupières closes gonflées de larmes, elle peut voir la silhouette élégante de sa sœur se dessiner dans une allée nuptiale, vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche.

Et dans ce mirage, elle lui sourit.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, on se retrouve dès la semaine prochaine avec un petit texte sur Bellatrix, bonne semaine à tous ! :D


	5. 5 - Dans la prairie

**Note d'auteur :** Un très grand merci à **debralovelove** pour sa review ! :) Le texte suivant est centré sur Bellatrix et a été inspiré par une image de AmorFati sur DA.

* * *

Des rires d'enfants qui résonnent dans le verger, une prairie en fleurs et un soleil resplendissant. Trois petites filles qui courent dans les allées, sous les arbres aux branches lourdes de fruits. Deux petites brunes qui se ressemblent beaucoup et une petite blonde qui peine à les suivre.

— Si vous faites ne serait-ce qu'une tache sur vos robes…, les menace leur mère.

Elle est debout à l'extrémité d'une des allées, vêtue d'une robe bleue corsetée, une ombrelle à la main. Elle les surveille d'un œil sévère, à l'affut de la moindre erreur.

Les trois fillettes continuent de courir entre les troncs tordus. La robe de Bellatrix s'accroche à une branche basse. Andromeda marche sur un fruit trop mûr qui explose et tache le tissu blanc de sa jupe. Narcissa trébuche et souille la sienne de vert.

Mais elles continuent de rire, insouciantes. Qu'importe quelques salissures sur le coton blanc. Elles n'aiment pas ces robes. Elles sont trop lisses, trop pâles, trop communes. Bellatrix déteste les boutons qui remontent jusque sous son menton. Andromeda ne cesse tirer sur son col trop étroit. Narcissa est gênée par la taille serrée.

Dans leur dos, Druella pousse un cri outragé en voyant dans quel état elles se trouvent toutes les trois.

— Sortez tout de suite de ce verger !

Les filles obéissent en riant, joyeuses, et s'éparpillent dans la prairie. Elles laissent courir leurs mains sur les corolles des fleurs, les mollets chatouillés par les brins d'herbe. Leur mère crie dans leurs dos, elle les menace de sortir sa baguette. Elles ne s'arrêtent pas.

Bellatrix prend la tête. Elle se met à courir de plus en plus vite. Elle va si vite qu'elle a l'impression de voler. Elle écarte les bras et savoure le contact frais du vent sur son visage, qui emmêle ses cheveux noirs et fait voler sa robe tâchée. Le soleil lui brûle la nuque et les bras. Elle se sent si libre. Elle entend ses sœurs rire derrière elle, alors elle rit elle aussi et elle ferme les yeux.

Et soudain, un précipice. Elle tombe, elle tombe, elle tombe, le cœur plein de terreur, hurlant à pleins poumons.

Et elle se réveille en sursaut dans le lit conjugal. Sa tête résonne encore des rires, des cris, de sa mère, de ses sœurs, d'elle-même. Elle sent presque le contact du soleil sur sa peau, du vent qui lui fouette le visage, de l'odeur printanière de la prairie. Pourtant, tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Irréel et illusoire. Un mirage qui n'a jamais existé.

Rodolphus grogne à ses côtés et se retourne en poussant un soupir. Elle repousse ses draps d'un geste vif, quitte la chambre et descend les escaliers à toute vitesse. Ses poils se hérissent sur ses bras. Elle déteste ça. Ce genre de rêve heureux, de pseudo-souvenirs d'enfance qui font ressortir ce qu'il y a de mieux en elle. Ce n'est plus elle. Ça ne l'a jamais été.

Elle trouvera ce dont elle a besoin derrière la porte des cachots. Des gémissements étouffés accueillent son arrivée. Elle sourit. Elle est bien mieux ici. La noirceur, le froid, la terreur. Ça lui correspond bien mieux. A elle et à la Marque gravée sur son avant-bras.

Elle lève sa baguette et les premiers hurlements se font entendre. Le concert est si doux à ses oreilles. Une musique agréable qui chasse les rires des enfants et la sensation du soleil qui picote sa peau. Elle oublie la robe blanche, les fleurs, le verger. Il n'y a plus que le corps qui se tord de douleur à ses pieds et la satisfaction sauvage qu'elle ressent à cette vue.

Plus il crie, et plus Cissy, Andy et Mère s'effacent de son esprit. Sans qu'elle ne les regrette.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci pour votre lecture, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, positif comme négatif ! :) Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et on se retrouve lundi prochain pour un petit texte sur Narcissa.


	6. 6 - Sur le ponton

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **debralovelove** et **Zofra** pour leurs reviews ! *hug*

Le petit texte suivant est centré sur Narcissa, il a été écrit lors de la nuit de mars 2017, sur une image de JustinDeRosa sur DA. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

* * *

Narcissa s'avança sur les planches de bois avec prudence. Le ponton craquait sous son poids d'un air inquiétant, mais elle refusait de faire demi-tour. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout, elle laissa échapper un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps.

La vue était magnifique. Le soleil couchant embrasait le lac gelé de ses derniers rayons, habillant de rouge et d'orange le paysage désert. Le calme était reposant. Pas un bruit ne lui parvenait, autre que celui de sa respiration. Les nuages de buée qui se formaient dans l'air devant elle s'élevaient en volutes vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Depuis son départ du manoir, la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. Elle remonta son écharpe en cachemire sur son nez et resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle.

Lucius ne savait pas qu'elle était ici. Elle avait prétexté un dîner chez une de ses amies mondaines. Il n'avait pas gobé son excuse, mais il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Tous deux savaient que depuis la fin de la guerre, jamais on ne les aurait acceptés dans leurs anciens cercles privés. Ils étaient rejetés et traités comme des parias.

Elle avait eu besoin d'être seule ce soir. Parce qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Père. Quand elles étaient plus petites, ses sœurs et elles venaient se baigner dans ce lac avec lui. Jamais il ne s'était joint à leurs jeux bien sûr, il les observait juste d'un œil sévère. Mais elles lui avaient toutes les trois été reconnaissantes pour ces quelques heures loin de la maison, du carcan exigent imposé par leur mère et des règles de bienséance qu'elles se devaient de suivre. Ici, elles pouvaient juste être elles-mêmes.

Narcissa s'était arrêtée chez Andromeda avant de venir ici. Comme tous les ans depuis la chute de Voldemort. Elle n'avait trouvé qu'une porte close. Mais malgré la déception, elle était venue ici quand même. Seule, pour ne pas changer. C'était étrange, de ne pas avoir la silhouette maussade de Bellatrix à ses côtés. Ça faisait plus cinq ans, mais elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'y faire. Parce que malgré son extérieur dur, elle savait que son aînée tenait sincèrement à elle, qu'elle l'avait aimée et qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle pensait être le meilleur pour sa petite sœur.

— Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, papa, murmura-t-elle.

Même maintenant, après toutes ces années, le tutoiement ne lui semblait pas naturel. Mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se sentir proche de lui.

Narcissa s'accroupit et d'un geste de baguette fit apparaître des fleurs. Des camélias. Un rouge, de sa part. Un jaune, de la part de Bella. Et un blanc, de la part d'Andy. Une tradition familiale qu'elle avait continué à perpétrer malgré les années.

Elle se redressa et embrassa une dernière fois le paysage du regard. Elles auraient dû répandre ses cendres ici, plutôt que de l'enterrer dans le caveau familial. Elle était sûre qu'il aurait préféré reposer ici.

— A l'année prochaine, papa.

Elle essuya une larme lorsque son regard passa de nouveau sur les trois camélias, posés sur le ponton de bois. Bientôt, les éléments auront raison d'eux. Ils seront emportés par le vent, givrés par le froid glacial et détruits par la pluie. Et elle reviendrait en poser de nouveau l'année suivante. Peut-être avec la présence silencieuse d'Andromeda. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'elle soit là, avec elle. Qu'elle supporte sa peine. Parce que malgré toutes ces années, une petit part d'elle espérait encore qu'Andy n'ait pas totalement coupé les points. Qu'elle se souciait encore d'eux, au moins un petit peu.

Narcissa disparut dans un craquement discret, ne laissant derrière elle que le vent, la glace et le soleil couchant.

Et trois camélias. Un rouge, un jaune et un blanc.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un dernier petit texte, sur Narcissa également. :)


	7. 7 - Balançoire

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **debralovelove** pour sa review ! *hug*

Voici un petit texte écrit lors de la Nuit d'avril 2017, inspiré d'une image de BenHeine sur DA. En espérant que ça vous plaise. :)

* * *

Le parc était noyé sous une épaisse vague de brume. De là où elle se trouvait, debout à côté du petit lac recouvert de nénuphars, Narcissa apercevait à peine le manoir. Elle pressentait seulement sa présence vaguement menaçante. Et sa peau la picotait, comme si les fenêtres aveugles qu'elle ne voyait presque pas l'observaient, silencieuses mais inquiétantes.

Elle tourna le dos à la bâtisse vide, abandonnée depuis longtemps, et contourna le lac pour s'enfoncer dans le parc silencieux. L'herbe mouillée trempait le bas de sa robe blanche, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de la relever. L'humidité finit par s'infiltrer dans ses souliers vernis, imbibant ses chaussettes et produisant un bruit spongieux à chaque pas. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sous le couvert des arbres, elle ôta lentement son chapeau noir. Ses cheveux coulèrent en vagues douces dans son dos, jusqu'à sa taille dont la finesse était marquée par une coupe ingénieuse. Elle serpenta entre les troncs, ses doigts effleurant l'écorce rugueuse, évitant agilement les racines. Ses pieds semblaient se rappeler où aller. Malgré toutes ces années, elle n'avait pas oublié.

Une dizaine de mètres supplémentaires et elle sortait du petit bois silencieux. Elle déposa son chapeau au pied d'un arbre et s'approcha de l'énorme chêne qui avait poussé à l'écart des autres. Des doigts de brume s'enroulaient autour de son tronc, jusqu'à son feuillage touffu et à sa cime invisible.

Et accrochée à une de ses branches, une balançoire de fortune, pendue là des années auparavant.

Narcissa s'approcha, le souffle court. Elle leva une main pâle et effleura les cordes usées qui maintenaient la planche de bois. Elle avait l'impression que si elle les empoignait franchement, tout tomberait en poussière entre ses doigts.

La balançoire bougeait encore faiblement. Comme si l'une d'elles venaient tout juste de l'utiliser et s'était sauvée en riant à l'approche d'un de leurs parents.

Ses sœurs et elle adoraient venir ici lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes. Elles étaient suffisamment loin pour être hors de vue du manoir et rire sans être entendue. C'était leur sanctuaire, leur lieu d'évasion, leur endroit à elles.

Mais elles n'étaient plus venues ici depuis des années. Aucune d'elles. Poudlard avait initié leur éloignement, le départ d'Andy et la Marque de Bella les avaient brisées. Elles n'étaient plus trois sœurs unies lors de la guerre, juste trois âmes esseulées et solitaires.

Et à présent, Narcissa était seule. Bella était morte. Andy refusait de la voir ou de lui parler. Leurs parents étaient partis des années auparavant. Elle-même était à présent considérée comme une paria, malgré tous les efforts de Potter pour faire en sorte du contraire. Son existence s'était effritée sous ses doigts sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle avait pensé que venir ici lui ferait du bien. Mais c'était plutôt l'inverse. Cet endroit lui rappelait ses sœurs et la renvoyait à sa propre solitude.

Elle ferma les yeux, un goût d'amertume dans la bouche, et ses joues se couvrirent de larmes salées. La corde rêche qu'elle serrait dans sa main droite était le seul élément qui le maintenait debout. Elle sentait ses jambes faiblir, sa volonté et sa force flancher. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait traverser tout ça sans ses sœurs.

Si elle se concentrait un peu, elle arrivait à percevoir les bruits du passé. Des enfants qui riaient, des cris de joie ravis.

Des fantômes qui accrochèrent un pâle sourire sur son visage. Et lui donnèrent l'illusion, pendant un bref instant, qu'elle allait bien.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! *hug*

Ceci était le dernier texte que j'avais en stock sur les soeurs Black, mais la prochaine Nuit arrive ce week-end, donc peut-être qu'il y aura quand même un nouveau chapitre lundi prochain. :) N'hésitez pas en tout cas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci, ça fait toujours super plaisir !


	8. 8 - Manoir délabré

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à **debralovelove** et **Zofra** pour leurs reviews ! *hug*

Ce texte a été écrit lors de la Nuit de juin 2017 et a été inspiré par une image de stengchen sur DA. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

* * *

Elle fait tache Andromeda, dans cet environnement noir de suie. Elle paraît si propre comparée à la saleté qui l'entoure.

Elle s'est bien habillé aujourd'hui. Une capeline ornée d'un ruban de soie, une sage robe lie-de-vin, des gants blancs, des chaussures bien cirées. C'est idiot pourtant. Parce que ça ne peut pas juger les fantômes. Ceux de ses souvenirs en tout cas. Personne n'est là pour la voir. Mais elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de soigner sa toilette. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Elle quitte le vestibule à pas lents, presque craintifs. Elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle va trouver ici. Les autorités lui ont dit que tout était sécurisé. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui lui fait peur. Ce sont les réminiscences de sa mémoire, les illusions et hallucinations du passé. Tout ce qu'elle a abandonné derrière elle lors de sa fuite.

Andromeda remonte le couloir aux murs noircis jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait autrefois le salon. Il est bien plus lumineux à présent qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Le feu a dévoré le versant ouest, qui s'est écroulé sous le rugissement des flammes. Le soleil couchant illumine les murs aux papiers peints déchiquetés, l'âtre de la cheminée au manteau de marbre érodé, le sol couvert de cendres et de poussière.

Sa gorge se serre sous l'émotion. Elle ne reconnaît plus rien. Tout est parti en fumée. Il ne reste rien d'autre que des débris méconnaissables.

Il lui faut beaucoup d'imagination pour se souvenir. Ici, c'était le fauteuil où Père s'asseyait pour lire son courrier. Là, la causeuse où Mère trônait quand elle recevait ses amies mondaines pour le thé. Au plafond, il y avait eu ce lustre magnifique et impressionnant que Bella avait fait tomber quand elle était petite, un jour où la colère lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de sa magie. Et au mur, le cadre maintenant vide et noirci qui contenait auparavant le portrait de Cissy, plus jolie et délicate que jamais.

Andromeda a presque la sensation qu'ils sont encore tous là, à l'observer, à épier ses moindres mouvements. Que Mère critique les faux plis de sa jupe, que Père la jauge d'un regard à la fois sévère et fier, que Bella la contemple avec froideur et que Cissy lui sourit avec la douceur languide de sa jeunesse révolue.

Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi dur. Revoir sa maison d'enfance détruite, profanée, brûlée jusqu'à l'os. Elle ne savait même pas que Cissy l'avait gardée. Elle pensait qu'elle s'en était débarrassée. Après la mort de leurs parents.

D'un autre côté, Andromeda se sent incapable de blâmer les auteurs de cet incendie criminel. Ce manoir froid et sombre ne renfermait que noirceur et perfidie. Il n'était que le symbole d'une enfance malheureuse, disparue en fumée. Elle devrait se sentir soulagée.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Parce qu'ici, c'est là qu'elle a grandi, qu'elle a appris à rire et à parler en compagnie de ses sœurs. Avant qu'elles ne soient séparées les unes des autres par leurs décisions. Par la vie et ses aléas.

Ses doigts effleurent la cheminée recouverte de cendres.

Elle fait tache Andromeda, dans cet environnement noir de suie. Pourtant, elle s'y sent étrangement à sa place.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Bon je dois dire que je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, il est assez court et la fin est loin de me satisfaire, mais c'est le jeu des Nuits, j'ai eu du mal à boucler le texte en une heure à cause d'un manque d'inspiration alors je le laisse tel quel. J'espère quand même qu'il vous a plu. :)

Je n'ai malheureusement pas écrit d'autres textes la nuit dernière, j'espère être plus productive à celle de juillet ! Merci à vous d'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère. *hug*


	9. 9 - Douze fois

**Note d'auteur** : Punaise, je n'avais pas réalisé que ça faisait six mois que je n'avais pas publié dans ce recueil ! Il faut dire que les soeurs Black ne m'inspiraient plus autant, et surtout que je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de participer aux Nuits.

Merci beaucoup à Zofra et debralovelove pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! *hug*

Je ne sais pas s'il y a encore beaucoup de monde qui traîne par ici, mais j'ai été très inspirée lors de la nuit de décembre, et j'ai réussi à écrire quatre textes sur nos chères soeurs ! Aujourd'hui, un petit texte sur Andromeda, sur le thème "Douze". Enjoy !

* * *

Douze.

C'est le nombre de fois où elle lui a dit non.

Non, je ne peux pas partir. Je ne peux pas les laisser, tu le sais bien.

Quand elle dit « les », c'est surtout Cissy. Elle est incapable de tourner les talons et d'abandonner sa sœur. Sa cadette. Son aînée, ça fait longtemps qu'elle est morte à ses yeux.

Andy soupire face à son miroir.

Sa valise est ouverte sur son lit. A moitié remplie. Ou à moitié vide, elle ne sait pas trop.

Douze fois, elle a eu la force de lui dire non. Mais la treizième a été la fois de trop. Le mot lui a échappé. Et une fois que le oui était hors de ses lèvres, impossible de le reprendre. A moins de voir le visage heureux de Ted s'effriter de nouveau.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui envoyer un hibou. Juste quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin. « Je ne peux pas ». Elle n'aurait pas à voir son regard déçu.

Sauf que c'est la solution d'une lâche. Et ce soir, elle a décidé d'être forte. L'idée est tentante, mais elle refuse de la mettre en application.

La jeune sorcière bouge très légèrement le poignet. La valise se referme en un bruit chuintant qui lui semble résonner bien trop fort dans le manoir silencieux.

C'est tout ce qu'elle emmènera. Le reste, elle peut bien le laisser ici. Ses belles robes, ses bijoux, son maquillage, elle n'en aura pas besoin. Elle n'a jamais été une personne matérielle. Et ce n'est pas ça qu'elle a tant de mal à abandonner.

Penser à Cissy, couchée dans la chambre à côté, lui serre la gorge et amène des larmes à ses yeux.

Elle sait que son oui a scellé leur relation à jamais. A l'instant où elle posera le pied hors de ce manoir, elle ne sera qu'un nom maudit, une sœur reniée, un portrait brûlé de plus sur la tapisserie de tante Wallburga.

Peut-être que Cissy la détestera. Peut-être pas. En tout cas, elles devront s'ignorer. Couper tout contact. Et ça lui déchire le cœur.

Mais elle ne peut pas rester. Elle ne peut plus faire semblant. Elle en est incapable. Ted est devenu bien trop important, bien trop vite, d'une manière bien trop inattendue. Impossible de redevenir la princesse Black froide et insensible maintenant qu'elle s'est ouverte à lui.

C'est lui qui lui a ouvert les yeux sur elle-même. Ils méritent d'être heureux. Simplement pas heureux avec sa famille.

Elle les maudit, souvent. Lui pour être Né-Moldu. Eux pour être si fermés d'esprit. Elle pour être tombée amoureuse du mauvais homme. Tout aurait été plus simple si elle avait eu des sentiments pour Rabastan.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Andy ferme les yeux et sans plus réfléchir, enfile son manteau. Elle enroule son écharpe vert et argent autour de son cou, le souffle court.

Malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire sur les défauts des serpents, elle a toujours été fière de sa maison. Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais. Elle le soutiendrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle s'est toujours fait un point d'honneur à porter ses couleurs. Jamais elle n'en aurait honte.

Sa valise à la main, elle est vêtue trop chaudement pour la saison. Mais elle est si glacée de l'intérieur que rien ne lui semble superflue.

Elle hésite un instant devant la porte de Cissy. Elle retient son souffle, écoute à travers le battant. Pas un bruit. Ni même le son de sa respiration endormie.

Elle pose sa main sur le bouton de la porte, prête à le tourner. A adresser un dernier au revoir à sa sœur. Puis elle se fige.

Douze fois. Il lui a demandé douze fois et douze fois elle a dit non.

Est-elle vraiment prête à entrer dans cette chambre et se laisser persuader de rester une treizième fois ?

Le visage de Ted s'impose à elle, et elle sait que non. Le cœur déchiré, la gorge serrée de sanglots, elle s'enfuit dans les escaliers sans un regard en arrière.

Aujourd'hui, Andy laisse une part d'elle-même derrière elle.

Et dans son lit, Cissy reste étendue, immobile, figée, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Lorsqu'elle entend la porte d'entrée du manoir claquer, une larme roule sur sa joue blanche.

Elle aussi sait qu'il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! Et à vendredi pour un texte sur Narcissa ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci. :)


	10. 10 - Elle brillait

**Note d'auteur** : Deuxième petit texte de la nuit de janvier, sur Narcissa cette fois-ci, sur le thème "Scintiller". Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Toute sa vie, Narcissa a brillé.

La seule poupée de porcelaine blonde à côté de ses sœurs brunes et sombres.

La seule à être réellement obéissante. La seule à ne pas protester lors de leurs interminables leçons de bienséance. Elle portait toutes ses jolies robes avec un port de reine. Elle levait son petit doigt en buvant son thé.

Le joyau étincelant de la famille Black.

Si à son entrée à Poudlard Narcissa a craint d'être moins talentueuse que ses aînées, elle n'en a rien montré. Et elle a brillé tout au long de sa scolarité.

Plus douée que Bellatrix en Sortilèges, plus habile en Métamorphoses qu'Andromeda. Ses professeurs l'ont couverte de louanges, accablée de compliments.

En plus d'être la plus jolie des jeunes filles, elle n'était pas dépourvue d'intelligence.

La pierre précieuse étincelante de la famille Black.

Lorsqu'elle a été en âge de se marier, Narcissa a été courtisée par tous les jeunes Sangs-Purs de haut rang. Pas un n'a retenu son attention. Belle et perspicace, mais pas moins arrogante pour autant. Elle les a tous envoyé promené d'un geste élégant de la main.

Il ne fallait pas que le bijou de la famille Black se marie avec n'importe qui.

Alors elle les a tous écartés. Jusqu'à l'apparition de Lucius Malefoy. D'une blondeur aussi parfaite que la sienne. Sa copie conforme jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle n'aurait pu rêver de mieux. Le mariage que tout le monde attendait. Le mariage étincelant de la petite dernière de la famille Black.

Toute sa vie, Narcissa a brillé.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est à peine si elle scintille.

C'est le jour où elle devrait être rayonnante pourtant. Elle porte une robe blanche en dentelle, un voile vaporeux, un bouquet de pivoines blanches et des gants ornés de perles.

Son visage ne trahit rien.

Pourtant, elle n'a jamais eu autant la sensation d'être suspendue au-dessus du vide. Comme l'impression que chaque pas la précipitera dans des abysses sans fonds.

Personne ne semble le voir. Que sa flamme intérieure est éteinte. Lorsqu'elle remonte l'allée centrale, elle perçoit les chuchotements admirateurs de part et d'autre de la travée, tel un bruissement sans fin.

Face à elle, Lucius la regarde avec une arrogance et un air de propriété qui n'arrivent même pas à l'émouvoir.

Elle peine à lâcher la main de son père. Elle prie pour que personne ne remarque ses tremblements.

Lorsque sa paume se glisse dans celle glaciale de son fiancé, Narcissa se sent à deux doigts de flancher.

Elle fait tout pour ne pas regarder. Pour ne pas tourner la tête. Elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Lucius et refuse de lâcher prise. Refuse de regarder la chaise vide et de sentir son cœur se déchirer.

Elle a dit à Mère que c'était pour une de leurs cousines Rosier. Une cousine qu'elle a pris soin de ne pas inviter. Elle n'a pas osé dire la vérité même à Bella. A quoi bon provoquer une dispute alors qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'Andy ne viendra pas.

Aujourd'hui, Narcissa se marie. Et sa grande sœur n'est pas là.

L'opprobre et le scandale provoqués par la fugue d'Andy, ce n'était rien comparé au monstre qui lui griffe à présent les entrailles. Le monstre de la douleur.

Narcissa cligne rapidement des yeux pour chasser les larmes.

Elle se marie aujourd'hui. Elle n'a pas le droit de se laisser aller. Alors, comme elle l'a fait toute sa vie durant, elle inspire profondément et se redresse, le menton relevé telle une reine.

Toute sa vie, Narcissa a brillé.

A présent, la lueur qui l'habitait a disparu. Etouffée par le chagrin.

C'est le jour de son mariage, et Narcissa ne scintille même plus.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture *hug* Une petite review fait toujours super plaisir ! :D Je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour un petit texte sur Bella, bon week end à tous !


	11. 11 - Haine et amertume

**Note d'auteur :** Aujourd'hui, un petit texte sur Bellatrix et Rodolphus, écrit sur le thème " **Amer** ". J'ai une vision d'eux assez particulière, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. ^^

* * *

Il ne sait pas trop comment il en est arrivé là. Comment ils en sont arrivés là tous les deux.

Elle s'est déjà éloignée de lui avec brusquerie, son visage crispé par la rage de lui avoir cédé une fois de plus. Son regard descend nonchalamment sur les courbes de ce corps qu'il connaît par cœur. Ce corps qu'il martyrise autant qu'elle martyrise le sien.

Il lève un bras pour effleurer ses boucles sombres, mais elle se recouvre d'un geste abrupt avant qu'il n'ait pu y passer les doigts.

— Touche-moi encore une fois et je t'arrache un bras, siffle-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Un sourire paresseux se dessine sur ses lèvres.

— Et arrêter ça ?

D'un geste délibérément lent, il pose sa main sur sa cuisse dénudée, remonte avec une douceur qui lui est peu commune, écarte les pans de son peignoir… et se retrouve plaqué contre le matelas, une baguette sur la gorge. Cela ne fait qu'accentuer son sourire narquois.

— Toujours aussi belle quand tu es énervée.

Il perçoit presque le grognement sur ses lèvres.

Rodolphus est une des seules personnes qui arrive réellement à faire sortir Bellatrix de ses gonds. Il en tire une certaine fierté. C'est jouissif de voir sa façade se fendiller, se craqueler juste sous l'effet de ses mots et de ses gestes.

Le souffle erratique de sa femme s'échoue sur son front. La baguette s'enfonce avec toujours autant de force près de sa jugulaire. Il lit toute la rage et la folie qui brûlent dans ses yeux.

Cette lueur n'était pas là le jour de leurs fiançailles. Ni même lors de leur mariage.

Elle n'est apparue que plus tard. Avec les tortures, les meurtres, la Magie Noire. Avec la Marque gravée sur leurs deux avant-bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Bella ? Me tuer ?

Sa voix n'est qu'un doux murmure. Un chuchotement susurré de la voix d'un amant. Elle n'en semble que plus enragée.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?

Il sourit, mais il sait qu'elle ne plaisante pas. Elle est dévouée à leur Maître. Elle ne sera définitivement perdue que le jour où il disparaîtra. Lui ? Elle n'a que faire de lui. Il n'est qu'un homme parmi d'autre.

Rodolphus ne sait pas comment ils en sont arrivés là.

Ils ne sont plus que deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Deux étrangers qui s'aiment dans la haine. Elle le griffe autant qu'il la mord. Il la blesse autant qu'elle le taillade de ses ongles. Ils sont couverts de meurtrissures et de balafres, parce qu'il n'y a que comme ça qu'ils savent s'aimer.

Ils ne se souviennent même plus comment tout cela a commencé. Ils savent juste qu'aujourd'hui ils en sont à un point de non-retour. Deux écorchés vifs qui s'agrippent l'un à l'autre dans leur chute vers la folie.

Sans aucune main à laquelle se raccrocher exceptée celle de l'autre. Une main qui ne fait que les entraîner plus profondément encore dans les entrailles du mal. Deux âmes qui tourbillonnent vers leur perte.

Parfois, Rodolphus se dit que c'est leur amertume qui les a rapprochés. Mais qui les a aussi éloignés.

Ils sont amers, le couple Lestrange. Rendus aigres par un héritier qui ne vient pas. Acerbes à cause de la Magie Noire qui les ronge.

Agressifs à cause d'un attachement qu'ils ne veulent ni l'un ni l'autre. Et qu'aucun d'eux ne reconnaîtra. Parce qu'ils ont leur fierté.

— Alors vas-y, la provoque Rodolphus.

Elle ouvre la bouche. Elle a le sort au bord des lèvres, il le sait.

Sa main droite se lève, s'enroule autour de sa nuque et l'attire brusquement à lui.

Leurs bouches s'entrechoquent avec violence, leurs lèvres se mordent. Jusqu'au sang. Sa main à lui se serre et lui tire les cheveux. Ses ongles à elle s'enfoncent dans sa poitrine.

Elle lâche sa baguette, qui roule sur le parquet.

Ils sont amers, le couple Lestrange. Et c'est sûrement à cause de cette amertume qu'ils se déchirent avec autant de haine.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! :hug: Je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce texte, j'aimerais énormément écrire une fic longue sur eux mais je n'ose pas me lancer, et avoir de premiers avis avec un petit extrait comme celui-ci m'aiderait énormément. :)

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne fin de semaine et je vous dis à vendredi prochain avec un texte sur les trois soeurs cette fois-ci. *hug*


	12. 12 - Retrouvailles

**Note d'auteur :** Dernier texte de la nuit du 15 décembre aujourd'hui, sur le thème "Elégance", et qui comporte trois passages sur les trois soeurs. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Bellatrix a toujours été une personne brutale, même lorsque Mère a tenté de lui mettre une tasse en porcelaine dans la main. Elle n'a jamais été très délicate.

Cependant, elle a sans cesse mis un point d'honneur à être précise et consciencieuse. Entièrement dévouée à ses croyances et ceux en qui elle place ses ferveurs.

Et dévouée, elle l'était jusqu'au bout des ongles. Envers ce Seigneur qu'elle adulait, ce Lord Nord puissant qu'elle vénérait de tout son être.

Quand elle accomplit le bon vouloir de son Maître avec toute sa dévotion, elle se sent revivre. Quand sa baguette fend l'air, que les Sortilèges Impardonnables se vomissent en flots de ses lèvres vermeilles, elle est animée d'une puissance qu'elle-même peine à s'expliquer.

C'est comme une flamme qui se ravive à l'entente des cris et des hurlements, à l'odeur du sang et à la vue des corps torturés. Le supplice sonne comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

Et lorsqu'elle est sur le champ de bataille, distribuant ses coups comme un véritable chef d'orchestre, Bellatrix est élégante.

Un qualificatif que jamais sa Mère n'aurait songé à lui appliquer.

* * *

Andromeda n'a jamais été la préférée de la famille. Bellatrix est la plus puissante, la plus talentueuse, la plus douée. Narcissa la plus jolie, la plus douce, la plus accomplie. Elle n'est qu'un peu des deux, pas totalement parfaite ni totalement imparfaite. Le vilain petit canard de la fratrie.

Elle ne l'a jamais réellement ressenti, jusqu'à ce jour où elle a eu le déclic. Elle ne se souvient plus trop de la date ni même des circonstances. Mais elle se souvient que ça l'a frappée d'un coup. Bella est la préférée de Père, Cissy la préférée de Mère. Et elle, qui a-t-elle ?

Personne.

La réponse était évidente à l'époque, elle l'est toujours maintenant. Elle n'est que le membre en trop, le troisième bras un peu encombrant qu'on aimerait amputer. On ne lui a jamais fait clairement comprendre, mais c'est ainsi qu'elle le ressent.

Elle-même ne sait pas comment se décrire. Elle est insipide, invisible, inexistante, à côté de ses deux sœurs. Qui regarderait Andy alors que Cissy et sa blondeur sont juste à côté ? Qui ferait attention à Andy alors que Bella et sa confiance en elle inébranlable l'écrasent de leur supériorité ?

Elle n'est qu'une pâle copie, un fantôme muet, un clown qui n'entre jamais en scène. Elle n'a rien de chic, de raffiné ou de distingué. Mère le lui a souvent rabâché.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle s'est enfuie. Parce qu'elle n'a jamais réellement eu le sentiment d'appartenir à sa propre famille. Parce qu'on lui a suffisamment fait comprendre, à demi-mots, qu'elle n'est pas assez bien. Pas à la hauteur des deux autres.

Le jour de sa disparition est le seul où Andromeda a fait preuve de la distinction de sa classe. Elle s'est évaporée sans qu'on ait à le lui demander, avec la discrétion d'une dame. Plus élégante qu'elle ne l'a jamais été en société.

Un qualificatif que jamais sa Mère n'aurait songé à lui appliquer.

* * *

Petite dernière, Narcissa a toujours été choyée par une famille qui l'adorait. Elle a tout de suite compris qu'on plaçait de grands espoirs en elle. Qu'elle se devait d'agir conformément à son apparence de poupée. Telle une marionnette dont on tirerait les fils.

Alors elle a obéit, au doigt et à l'œil, à tout ce que Mère lui a enseigné. Elle s'est conduite comme la fille parfaite. De son plus jeune âge jusqu'à son mariage, en passant par son adolescence bien plus calme que ne l'ont été celles de ses sœurs.

Elégante, Narcissa l'a été toute sa vie. De de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Elle est l'incarnation même de la délicatesse. Des poignets fins, un sourire doux, des manières irréprochables.

Une poupée glacée, qui s'expriment avec des mots qui ne sont pas les siens, mais avec les expressions toutes faites qu'on lui a mises à la bouche.

Narcissa a toujours été la fierté de la famille Black. Elle n'a pas sombré dans la folie furieuse comme Bellatrix. Elle n'a pas jeté l'opprobre sur leur nom comme Andromeda. Elle est celle qui est restée parfaite en tout point.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle jette ses principes aux orties et enterre l'éducation de sa Mère avec l'acharnement et l'obstination d'une enfant rebelle.

Elle n'a pas à être élégante ici. Nul besoin de courtoisie ou de raffinement. Elle a juste besoin d'être elle-même. C'est sûrement ça, le plus dur. Faire tomber le masque qu'elle a façonné toutes ces années et qui est devenu comme une seconde peau. Si ancré sur son visage qu'il fait presque partie d'elle à présent.

Et pourtant, son vernis s'effrite lorsque sa sœur ouvre la porte. Les années, la colère, la rancœur, tout disparaît pour ne plus laisser que de l'émotion et des larmes.

Narcissa s'effondre dans les bras d'Andromeda. Plus triviale et ordinaire qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

Des qualificatifs que jamais sa Mère n'aurait songé à lui applique.

Mais elle est heureuse et soulagée. Alors qu'importe.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voilà, c'était le dernier texte de 2017, merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! Je n'ai écrit qu'un seul texte lors de la Nuit de janvier, sur Narcissa, espérons que la Nuit de février soit plus productive. Bonne fin de semaine à tous et à la semaine prochaine ! :D


	13. 13 - Maudite

**Note d'auteur** : Un très grand merci à Zofra pour toutes ses reviews ! *hug* Un petit texte très court aujourd'hui, sur le thème "Averse", écrit lors de la nuit de janvier. Je dois dire que je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fini la Nuit en écrivant du The 100. x) Ce sera donc le seul texte de janvier, en espérant être plus inspirée par les soeurs Black dès la Nuit de février ! :D

* * *

Il a plu, le jour où Andromeda s'est enfuie. Une pluie battante et ininterrompue qui s'écrasait avec violence contre ses vitres, accompagnée d'un vent à déplacer des arbres. Narcissa se souvient très bien de ce soir-là, comme si c'était hier. Son aînée faire les cent pas, le bruit de sa valise qui se ferme, sa porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant, le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir, son hésitation devant sa porte. Puis sa fuite éperdue dans les escaliers et le battant de l'entrée qui claque définitivement.

Elle aurait pu l'arrêter. Elle aurait pu prévenir Bella, ses parents, n'importe qui. Elle en a été incapable. Elle a préféré lui laisser regagner sa liberté, même si cela signifiait qu'elle la perdait. La décision la plus difficile de toute sa vie.

Et la seule chose dont elle se souvient très nettement de cette nuit-là, excepté le bruit de son cœur qui se brisait, c'était celui de la pluie contre ses carreaux. Comme une affreuse mélodie, un son aussi agaçant que celui d'un moustique, qui s'est imprimé dans son cerveau beaucoup trop nettement.

Il pleut aussi aujourd'hui.

Et le cœur de Narcissa est empli de panique.

C'est un symbole de mauvais augure la pluie, non ? Signe de malchance à venir. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il pleuve aujourd'hui ?

Les pleurs coulent sur les joues d'albâtre de Narcissa Malefoy. Son visage se crispe de douleur lorsque son corps est pris d'une nouvelle contraction. Elle a mis tant de temps à tomber enceinte. Tant de temps pour concevoir un héritier longtemps attendu. Elle a tenu neuf mois, neuf mois interminables durant lesquels le risque d'une fausse couche planait au-dessus de sa tête comme un nuage noir.

Et il a fallu qu'elle accouche en plein déluge. La pluie bat les carreaux comme elle le faisait le soir où Meda est partie. Alors Narcissa pleure davantage, sa douleur physique mêlée d'une souffrance tout à fait psychologique.

Son bébé n'est pas né qu'il est maudit. Marqué par ce signe funeste du destin. Une pluie en plein mois de juin. C'est à cause d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'est tue ce soir-là, Merlin la punit de son silence en marquant son enfant du mauvais sort.

Son cœur se déchire au rythme des cris qui sortent de sa bouche.

Soudain, un rayon de soleil éclaire son front luisant de sueur. Eperdue, Narcissa lève un regard plein d'espoir vers la fenêtre, des larmes accrochées à ses cils blonds.

Ce n'était qu'une averse. Rien qu'une averse. Quelques gouttes de pluie et pas une tempête.

Elle est sauvée. Et son bébé aussi.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je vous dis à très vite j'espère *hug*


	14. 14 - L'autre

**Note d'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Avec un peu de retard (dû uniquement à la procrastination intense), voici un petit texte écrit lors de la Nuit de février, sur le thème **Détresse**. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

* * *

L'horloge sonne deux heures lorsque Bellatrix referme son lourd grimoire. Le bruit résonne dans la bibliothèque vide. Elle éteint la flamme vacillante de sa bougie d'un souffle et se laisse guider vers la sortie par la lumière féérique de la lune. Ses rayons argentés illuminent les rayonnages comme en plein jour. Elle connaît si bien cette endroit de toute façon qu'il lui est impossible de se perdre. Elle sillonne entre les étagères jusqu'à la porte, ses pieds nus glissant sur le parquet froid.

Elle traverse le couloir, passe sans un bruit devant la suite parentale, et remonte jusqu'à sa chambre. La main sur la poignée, elle se fige en entendant un bruit étrange percer le silence ténébreux du manoir. Des sanglots, qui proviennent de la pièce voisine.

Bellatrix tend l'oreille, à la fois intriguée et rebutée. C'est Narcissa, qui pleure comme ça. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir. Elle pince les lèvres, désapprobatrice, hésitant presque à l'ignorer. Mais les restes de son instinct de protection, les quelques traces d'amour qu'elle éprouve pour sa sœur et qui n'ont pas encore été effacé par la Magie Noire, la poussent à traverser le couloir. Elle ouvre le panneau de bois du bout des doigts et pénètre dans la pièce assombrie, uniquement éclairée par une chandelle.

Narcissa lui tourne le dos, couchée sur son lit, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Elle ne l'a même pas entendue entrer. Bellatrix laisse échapper un discret soupir qui n'atteint pas non plus ses oreilles. En temps normal, elle l'aurait rabrouée, sermonnée sur son comportement, mais en cet instant, au cœur de la nuit, elle plus que toute autre savait à quel point les convenances étaient ridicules. Alors elle s'approche de sa couche et s'assoit sur l'édredon blanc, raide et hésitante malgré sa bonne volonté.

— Cissy, souffle-t-elle.

Elle pose une main douce sur l'épaule de sa cadette, qui tressaille de surprise. Narcissa se retourne sans prendre la peine d'étouffer ses pleurs. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues d'albâtre et ses yeux bleus semblent noyés de tristesse. La gorge serrée, Bellatrix se sent impuissante pour la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle a cette Marque gravée sur son avant-bras. Elle hait voir sa petite sœur ainsi.

— Bella…

Sa voix est étranglée par les sanglots, alors qu'elle cache son visage sur ses genoux, honteuse. Bellatrix caresse distraitement ses épaules tremblantes, comme lorsqu'elles étaient petites et sans savoir bien quoi faire d'autre.

— Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu es dans cet état-là, souffle-t-elle d'un ton triste. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

— Elle… Elle ne reviendra jamais. On l'a perdue. Pour toujours.

La voix de Narcissa n'est qu'un soupir larmoyant, mais ses mots parviennent bien aux oreilles de Bellatrix. Celle-ci se fige, sa main se crispant sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour réagir. Pour comprendre que ce signifie toute cette stupide mascarade.

— C'est pour _elle_ que tu es dans cet état ? siffle-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle se dresse d'un coup et s'éloigne d'un pas, comme un rejet instinctif. Narcissa porte sur elle un regard perdu. Ses yeux, emplis de détresse et de désespoir, accrochent ceux de Bella, la supplient de ne pas s'emporter. Mais cette dernière n'est plus que colère et haine.

— Tu devrais avoir honte de toi, murmure-t-elle avec hargne. Elle nous a abandonné, elle est partie sans nous jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Elle a craché sur notre passé, nos souvenirs, nos liens, elle a jeté l'opprobre sur notre nom pour un vulgaire Né-Moldu ! Et toi, toi tu la pleures dans ton lit comme une pauvre fille abandonnée ? Ressaisis-toi !

Les mots violents laissent Narcissa sonnée. Le malheur et la douleur marquent toujours ses traits, mais elle semble incapable de pleurer désormais. Comme si sa peine était au-delà des larmes.

— Tu ne comprends pas, Bella, souffle-t-elle. Tu as toujours été la plus forte de nous trois. Je ne peux pas fermer mon cœur comme toi tu le fais. C'est notre sœur.

— C'était, la coupe brutalement Bellatrix. C'était notre sœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de s'enfuir. Elle n'est plus rien pour nous, désormais, rien. Tu m'entends ? Une vermine, comme son mari. Rien de plus.

— Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

C'est plus une supplication qu'une réelle affirmation. Narcissa tend vers elle une main offerte que Bellatrix rejette avec un certain dégoût. Elle n'a jamais pensé sa sœur si faible, et l'apprendre lui fait éprouver un malaise bien trop grand. Elle ne veut même pas songer à l'autre, celle qui les a trahies, celle qui est partie.

— Tu ne peux pas être entre les deux, Cissy, tranche-t-elle d'un ton définitif. Elle ou nous, il faut choisir.

« Elle ou moi », plutôt, mais l'amertume qui la brûle l'empêche de dire ses mots à haute voix. La fierté, aussi. Elle ne veut pas admettre sa faiblesse. Elle ne veut pas reconnaître à quel point ça la blesse de voir Narcissa si perdue par le départ de… l'autre.

— Comment est-ce que tu peux l'oublier en claquant des doigts ? proteste Narcissa d'une voix à peine audible. Elle fait partie de nous.

— Plus maintenant.

Sa voix cassante résonne dans la chambre vide, d'une façon presque mortuaire. Avant de céder devant les yeux emplis de détresse de sa jeune sœur – la seule –, Bellatrix tourne les talons et fuit, comme elle sait si bien le faire dans ce genre de situations.

Lorsqu'elle s'enferme enfin dans sa chambre vide, haletante, la douleur qui lui déchire le cœur est bien trop réelle. Alors elle prend fermement sa baguette, et elle murmure les quelques paroles que lui a appris Rodolphus le lendemain de leurs fiançailles. Un sort de Magie Noire simple, qui permet de purger son âme en l'emplissant de vils sentiments, qui la pourrissent jusqu'à la moelle. Une extase proche de la jouissance. Le bout de sa baguette luit d'une inquiétante lueur pourpre, tandis que les traits de son visage se détendent.

La culpabilité et le manque ont disparu, pour ne laisser la place qu'à une haine infatigable envers l'autre.

C'est bien plus reposant ainsi.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et à bientôt peut-être pour les textes de la nuit de mars. :)


End file.
